


Assorted mix

by OpheliaPending



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: 3x09 spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaPending/pseuds/OpheliaPending
Summary: some jeresa smut from the ending of 3x09I may put any other drabble  I write here later





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just because we all needed to fill in the blanks from that ending! oof someone get me a fan ;)  
> this is my first time righting smut so i hope you guys enjoy it!

The sounds of the beating could be heard as Teresa removed the phone from her ear, eyes glazed over slightly. Teresa pursed her lips and hung up. Hearing footsteps through the door she swept her head towards the entrance.

“It’s done?” His voice really did have a soothing tone. James licked his lips and Teresa nodded, a faint smile appearing as she dropped her gaze.  
“We did this,” he said surely, her eyes moving back up to meet his. 

“Thank you for helping me,” she spoke, appreciation apparent in her voice. Her features softened when he tilted his head in just the way she liked, nodding and casually motioning his left arm forward in a welcoming manner. 

“Of course,” his words eased out as effortlessly as the intention behind them. Gradually, James edged forward as if testing the waters, only a couple meters between them.  
His voice soft, “Phoenix is ours.” Everything about the word ‘ours’ warmed her heart. It didn’t feel overpowering or undermining because it was theirs. The very essence of each conversation lately reassured her that she wasn’t alone in this. They were very much together. Tension hung in the air around them as he held her gaze, waiting to see where this was heading. The building desire of Teresa’s heated stare did not go unnoticed as James rushed forward, their bodies and lips crashing together. 

He cupped her right cheek and traced her bottom lip with his tongue as the other hand found the small of her back, pulling her closer. He squeezed her waist and Teresa’s hand came up to caress the side of his face tangling in his hair as her mouth opened and allowed his tongue to roam. His fingers ran up the side of her jacket and upon reaching her shoulders, slinked inside, brushing the material down the lengths of her arms eliciting a small gasp from the contact. His lips were soft, but his hands were rough – the juxtaposition mind-melting to the core. Teresa shook the jacket off and placed her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Both of James’ hands now on her waist, splaying out to feel every inch of her back, he moved them forward towards the desk in the corner. 

The back of Teresa’s legs hit the table and without missing a beat, James bent down grabbing the underside of her thighs and lifted her onto the wooden furniture. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his middle, the tightening of his pants growing ever present. James traced her jaw with his thumb then inched down her pulse point, feeling it vibrate as Teresa moaned. Her hands grasped at the back of his shirt urging that the material be anywhere but between them. A sharp gasp escaped James’ lips as he felt Teresa’s cold hands run up his sides dragging his shirt with it – parting their lips only to pull the material over his head and discard it on the floor. 

He trailed kisses down her throat to her collarbone and back up again, settling on gently sucking just under her jawbone careful not to leave a mark. At least not one in such a visible location. Moaning, her hips jut forward trying to increase the friction between them. He could tell this was not going to be a drawn-out feat. But then again, they did have all night. He peppered kisses back to her mouth and slipped his hands under her black tank. Teresa leaned into his touch, his hands as warm as the midday sun. He tore off her shirt to reveal a lacey, black bra encouraging a low growl deep within him to escape his lips. 

Readjusting himself slightly, James moved his mouth down her middle, caressing the canal between her breasts. Teresa arched her back, begging for more contact missing the feel of his mouth on her lips but the bubbling warmth down below much made up for it. She tightened her legs grip around his waist rubbing against him and he bit the top of her left breast in response, a moan escaping Teresa’s mouth. He licked over the bite and continued to suck until the skin began to redden. He licked his way back up her neck to nibble on her earlobe. Moving her hands from the edge of the desk she fumbled with the buckle of James’ belt. 

“Are you sure?” James whispered into her neck. 

“Yes.” She stated clearly, removing every shroud of hesitation from his mind. Teresa brought her hands back up to caress his face and bring it closer. She brushed her nose against his lightly and gave him a soft peck on the lips. And then another. And each kiss after growing more passionate than the last as she brushed her left hand over his ear and wove the other around the base of his neck, fisting in his hair. James removed his hands from her back and travelled to the button of her pants. Popping the button and undoing the zipper, he ripped the material over the curve of her arse as she placed her hands back on the edge of the desk to lift herself up. Whining slightly that she had to unhook her legs from James’ torso but in one swift motion he grabbed the jeans and tore her free.

She grabbed his arms quickly motioning them back together as she traced her fingers up his maddening biceps, the hard muscle only turning her on further. Ignoring how swollen her lips had become she went back in, nibbling on his lower lip and exploring his mouth her tongue. She didn’t hook her legs around just yet – James unclasping his belt. Finally freeing himself from the tightening of his jeans he ripped away her black, cotton panties and grabbed the underside of her knees, sliding between her legs and wrapping them around his frame. 

He pulled down the front of his boxers, his erection springing free and without missing a beat he plunged inside her, Teresa gasping and throwing her head back adjusting to his size inside her. He groaned and started a slow pace, each thrust hitting her just right. She could tell from the throbbing that neither of them was going to last very long. Their heavy breathing and moaning filled the otherwise quiet room. James grabbed her arse and she dug her nails into his back as he lifted her off the desk and pinned her against the wall, now thrusting deeper inside her and he felt her walls starting the tighten around him. Her arms now draped around his neck, the increasing volume of moaning right by his ear making him almost unbearably hard inside her – both so close. He snaked his hand down between them to rub tight circles on her nub sending her over the edge. Her walls clenched around him as waves of pleasure ran through her and with one last thrust he let go inside her. His face slumped on her shoulder, slipping out and placing her on the ground as they held each other up, panting heavily and greatly satiated. 

A soft smile graced Teresa’s features once she came back down from total bliss. He returned her smile in spades, pecking her softly on the forehead.  
“You know what I could go for right now?” Teresa asked looking up at him, still catching her breath.  
“What?”  
“A steak,” she smirked teasingly. James chuckled along with her and gave her one last intense kiss before they gathered their clothes and headed out. Well they were going to need some energy for the night they had planned.


	2. Love Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeresa drabble love confession in the canon-verse after 3x12  
> based on an idea @jamesvalldez had on tumblr :)

The balcony was dim, the only light source stemming from the trickling blur of oranges and pinks from the setting sun. A shadow cast over his face as he turned to face her, still leaning with both hands on the railing. “So, I’ve thought about it,” his voice was soft but stern, though the tension between them weighed the air like a two-tonne anvil. Teresa dropped her gaze, her lip caught between her teeth, and blinked slowly waiting for him to continue.

“I’ve decided to take you up on that offer,” his voice was louder, more direct. Teresa’s eyes snapped up to meet his, an undiscernible expression on his face, “To run Phoenix.” The fading stream of light caught his glassy stare as he inched towards her. She didn’t know whether to be relieved that he was still willing to work with her or sad that he wasn’t going to be by her side anymore.

“We can be adults about this, have a professional relationship,” he continued, hardening his features, building up a wall Teresa wasn’t sure she’d ever seen before.

A flash of panic ran through her and she grabbed his wrist, “No.” Her voice was breathy and anxious, her fingers digging into his jacket sleeve.

“What?” James was taken aback and she quickly released her grip on his arm. His eyebrows were creased together and his head was tilted, wondering if he had heard her right.

“I changed my mind,” she said, not breaking eye contact and fiddling with her hands.

A surge of anger ran through him, “Are you kidding me? What, now I’m not even good for that?”

“No!” she yelled, but swiftly gasped at the implication, “No, that’s not what I meant.” How could she say this so he would understand? She reached out her hand but he moved back, turning to the railing once again and leaned on the cool, metal surface. The rejection twinged her heart as the wind blew her hair in her face. 

James was not impressed. He pursed his lips and ran his hand over his mouth then slammed it down onto the railing, “God Teresa! Can you just make up your goddamn mind? You trust me, you don’t trust me. You want me to run Phoenix, you don’t want me to. Can you just tell me what you mean with a straight answer? I deserve that much at least.” His voice was still angry but an underlying defeat was ever present.

Teresa’s bottom lip trembled, forcing the words out of her, “I want you here with me – I need you here.” Her eyes prickled with tears as she motioned towards him.

“What? As your soldier? Look around you Teresa! You’ve accumulated an army. You really want to get in bed with these people? That’s your prerogative. You don’t need me to help you. You’re clearly capable all on your own,” James flared at her, entirely done with this conversation.

Teresa took a deep breath, “James. You’re more than just a soldier to me.” That caught him by surprise. He looked at her, the sun reflecting a warm glow over her features; her eyes glistened with tears ready to fall.

“What are you saying?” he whispered, a crackle of hurt in his tone, and faced her.

“I’m saying I care for you James. I don’t need a soldier, I need you. Because I…” she hesitated. Who knew it would be this hard to say? Silence hung in the air as the sun made its final decent and darkness arose. The automatic light switched on, making her expression clear as day. Teresa stood teary eyed with her mouth ajar trying to push out the words she so desperately felt deep in her soul. “I-,” she stuttered.  

James turned away, this conversation offering no reprieve to his aching heart. He had to leave. He couldn’t do it anymore – not after everything. The birds of the night started to cry as he made his exit, the low howl of the wind whipping through their hair.

She had to do it – it was now or never. He couldn’t leave. Because, because well, “I love you,” she called to his back. A single tear rolled down her cheek as the evening air carried her words.

James’ body froze. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? She _loved_ him? His eyes found hers once again, her trembling eyebrows and wobbling lip made it all too clear that she was serious. This was never about business; it had been personal all along. He let whatever bullshit façade he was trying to achieve slip into the abyss as he rushed over to her and cupped his hand on her cheek and crashed their lips together. James wiped away her tear and tangled his fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss. It was passionate and intimate and everything he hoped it would be. Like they were finally on the same page. She had finally offered a piece of herself to him which he was going to return in spades. His hands held her close at the small of her back as she wove her arms around his neck, interlocking her fingers.

“So you’ll stay?” she looked up at him, eyes bright and vulnerable.

“You couldn’t make me leave,” he said before kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it! :) :)


End file.
